The Tale Of The Omega
by TheMainMan9000
Summary: Join a Young 16 year old Wolf Faunus Gavin "The Omega" Rose on his way to becoming a Pro Boxer. With His Girlfriend pro boxer Yang Xiao Long at his side this should be a piece of cake right? (Smut Later maybe)


(Hey this is my first ever fanfic so please don't Roast me to hard pretty please)

We start off our Tale in a old Gym/Wearhouse where our Main Character Gavin is training for his first match in the underground fight club he joined just a few days ago. Gavin is 16 and a wolf faunus with Wolf ears and A tail along with a nice pair of wolf fangs. Gavin has been a fan of Hand to Hand combat all of his life and just like his Girlfriend loved To Prove he was the best so that is why he joined the club. As Gavin is training his Ears Twitch as he hears a door open and Foot steps come up behind him followed by a deep but kinda off voice.

"Put your hands up and turn around slowly" The Person says"Or I have to use Force " A small Giggle is heard from the person as Gavin quickly spins around and throws a Straight Right at the person but his Fist is quickly caught and Gavin is pulled into a deep kiss by his Girlfriend Yang Xiao Long the most Beautiful and strongest girl he knows.

"Yang you know the rules don't come up behind me like that while I train I could had hurt you." Gavin says.

" Hehe Oh I'm sorry but who just caught your fist and pulled you into the most loving kiss ever oh yeah me." Yang says with a small Smug smirk on her face

"Shut up you I could had knocked you out and you know it." Gavin says with a equally smug smirk on his face. They both laugh and hug each other.

" So you ready for your first Match Gav?" Yang said

"Oh you know it Yang I have been training for weeks I'm More ready than I'll ever be." Gavin says with a smile

" Good now remember down there they don't pull any punches so be ready to take some punishment. " Yang said

" Hey if I can take your PUN-Ishment I can take there's. " Gavin says with a smirk after putting a lot of Emphasis on the Pun part of Punishment.

" Oh are you saying you don't like my Puns?" Yang says while getting in Gavin's face

"Hehe no a course I love your puns there one of my favourite things about you." Gavin says while smiling

"Well enough talk it is about time for your match let's go." Yang says while Walking to her motorcycle Bumblebee and getting on.

"Let me just get my gear." Gavin says while grabbing his gear and getting on the back of Bumblebee and riding off with Yang to the Club. When they get there they walk inside and see a poorly made ring with old ropes and a bad lighting.

"it's even more uglier than I imaged." Gavin says while laughing a little

"Yeah but it is a good stepping stone for you after you do go here you can move up to a nicer place." Yang says

" I know I Know I'm going to get ready." Gavin says and gives Yang a quick kiss and walks off.

-ONE HOUR LATER-

Gavin is standing in the ring wearing black and red Shorts with a Omega symbol on each leg,Black Gloves with a red Omega Symbol on each glove along with black boots and A red mouth guard ready to fight. After a while his opponent walks down and gets into the ring a 20 year old wearing orange and purple boxing gear ready to fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to our match!!!" The Announcer yelled. "In the red corner we have the newbie Gavin" The Omega "Rose!!!!!!"

The crowd cheers.

"And in the blue Corner is His opponent a regular here and his name is Chuck" Devil Hook"Lee!!!!" The announcer yelled.

The crowd cheers louder.

"Hehe this Little kid is my opponent? he is going down in the first round easily." Chuck said with a loud chuckle

"Oh you must be my next Victim?" Gavin says while flashing him a grin.

"heh ok kid got guts to bad there going to spread all over the ring when I'm done with you." The Chuck said

-DING-

The bell rings and Chuck comes charging out of his corner and swings a huge right hook at Gavin. Gavin seeing this coming a mile away dodges and counters with a quick but powerful jab to his midsection making Chuck Cough and stumble back.

"He is fucked." Gavin though seeing his opening stayed on Chuck with a mix of hard left hooks and right crosses. Chuck's head shot left and right with each cross and Hook his legs shaking as he fought to stand.

"That all you got?" Gavin said taunting Chuck.

Chuck tried to fire off a straight left but it was sloppy and predictable. Gavin side stepped it and smirked as he fired off a huge uppercut into Chuck's gut making him double over and Gavin finished him with a another powerful uppercut to his jaw making his feet leave the ground as he landed hard on his back knocked out cold making Gavin the winner.

Everyone in the crowd was quite after they saw what this 16 year old kid could do until Yang yelled out.

"YEAH THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Yang Yelled only to make Gavin Blush with embarrassment.

"Gavin!! Gavin!!! Gavin!!! Gavin!!!!" The crowd cheers.

"Hey stop that your all embarrassing me." Gavin said still trying not to blush too much when he is interrupted by a voice.

"Your pretty good for a newbie but how about you try to take on me." a voice called out and Gavin turned to see another wolf faunus about his age maybe even older than him wearing Red and Black and having Alpha symbols all over his gear.

The Crowd went quite again when the new challenger showed up.

"And you are?" Gavin asked interested in who this mysterious challenger was.

"All you need to know is that I'm the champ that runs the Camp" The Faunus said while glaring at Gavin.

"Ok I'll take you on." Gavin said as he put back in his Mouth guard and put up his guard.

-DING-

The bell rings and the match starts by Gavin throwing some quick jabs at the faunus to test him out. The faunus blocks each jabs and steps forward throwing a hard right at Gavin's face but Gavin seeing the hook gets ready to dodge but is caught off guard when he fakes him out by throwing a left cross at Gavin making him stumble back.

"Shit he caught me good with that cross" Gavin thought in his head before he sidesteps a huge left hook from the faunus and quickly jabs his face. The faunus steps back and quickly throws a straight left at Gavin which Gavin dodges and uppercuts Him making the faunus stumble back into the corner.

"Hehe what's wrong champ too much for you?" Gavin asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"No but I'm admit your ok but not good enough to beat me" He replied as he quickly shot out of the corner and caught Gavin with a quick left right combo making Gavin spit up a little and stumble back.

"Shit" Gavin thought.

The faunus stayed on Gavin with some hooks to his midsection and quickly uppercuts his solar plexus making Gavin spit up some blood and stumble forward into a huge upper cut that makes Gavin fall onto his back.

"ONE!" The crowd starts to count as The Faunus went to his corner.

"TWO!!!"

"THREE!!" Gavin started to move

"FOUR!!!"Gavin slowly got up onto one knee.

" FIVE!!! "Gavin stood up.

" Damn he got me good but I still have my ultimate attack"Gavin thought and smiled at his opponent.

"Why is he smiling? He must be planning something." The faunus though as he started to Slowly move towards Gavin.

"Goodnight Asshole" Gavin said with a smirk

"What did you call me?" The Faunus said

But before Gavin could answer he shot forward and fired off a huge Right hook

"Ha Predictable!" The faunus though.

But Gavin pulled back mid hook and quickly fired off a huge uppercut to his solar plexus making him cough and nearly double over. Gavin saw his opening and keep on him with hard left cross followed by a quick jab and a upper cut into a Dempsey Roll hitting the Faunus with his most powerful move with a smirk. Gavin's smirk slowly turned into a look of shock as the faunus stood there nearly unfazed by his Attack.

"Interesting?" The faunus said "I have only met one person before you who used the Dempsey Roll and I beat that man Too."

"What...How?" Gavin asked shocked at what just happened.

"Goodnight Asshole" The Faunus said mocking Gavin as he quickly Uppercuts Gavin and hits him with a hard overhand.

"THE WHITE FANG!!!!!" The crowd all yelled out.

Gavin fell back knocked out cold as the Faunus stood over him looking down at him.

"Your pretty good but no matter how good you are I will always be the Alpha around here" The faunus said as he raised his foot up to kick Gavin who had barley been able to open his eyes a little too see the faunus with his foot about to slam down against the side of his head.

Just as he was about to bring his foot down it was caught by Yang who eyes were now red and her hair looked like it was on fire.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Yang yelled ready to hurt the Faunus.

"I have no beef with you Xiao Long so I'll leave your Boyfriend alone" The faunus said as he got out of the ring as Gavin shut his eyes again going to sleep.

When Gavin came to he was laying on a couch in a lot of pain.

"Fuck this hurts." Gavin said as he tried to move and Yang came over to him.

"I know Gav but please rest because starting this weekend we are going to start your training to beat that punk." Yang said.

"Ok." Gavin nodded and laid back down and though about the Faunus."I will find a way to beat him"Gavin though before he feel back to sleep.

( Please tell me what you think about my first fanfic)


End file.
